This invention is directed generally to the optical transmission arts, and more particularly to novel apparatus for establishing an optical connection between an optical fiber and an electro-optic device.
Electro-optic devices as the term is utilized herein generally include light emitting diodes (LED's), laser diodes and detector cells such as p-i-n diodes. In some applications, it is desired to transmit light to an optical input or from an optical output of such a device by means of an optical fiber. Such optical fibers are well known in fiber optic technology and transmit light internally by principles of reflectance, based upon the indexes of refraction of the materials utilized to construct the fiber.
Successful transmission of light energy between an electro-optic device and an optical fiber is greatly enhanced by alignment of the axis of the optical input (or output) of the device with the axis of the fiber. This alignment must be initially located and thereafter maintained in order to assure the desired quality of optical transmission between the fiber and the device input.
The present invention utilizes an optical fiber connector element for receiving and holding optical fiber which is to be aligned with an optical input of an electro-optic device such as a p-i-n diode. Preferably, the invention utilizes a pair of complementary aluminum alloy elements of the type which heretofore have been utilized as splice elements for splicing together a pair of optical fibers. Such a splice element is shown and described for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,456, which is commonly owned herewith However, these elements are utilized in the present invention to receive and grippingly engage a single fiber in order to align an end part of the fiber in coaxial alignment with an axis of an optical input (or output) of an electro-optic device.
The present invention utilizes mechanical means for receiving and holding both the electro-optic device and the connector elements in the proper alignment for achieving coaxial alignment of an optical fiber end portion held between the connector elements with the axis of an optical input of the electro-optic device. While the ensuing description describes two specific arrangements for achieving this mounting and alignment function, other equivalent arrangements might be utilized without departing from the invention.